The Lost World: Fight of the rulers
by Kiryu's Soul 2
Summary: When a king and queen fight a black knight, lives will be lost, loved ones killed and blood...lots of blood and dismembering. Rexes will face down a mega hunter designed to keep raptor populations down. Malcolm will find the meaning of life and death.


**Hey guys! I'm writing this little story while I take a break from writing Chapter Two for Naruto: The Changing Saurus. This is a Jurassic Park short story.**

**Kiryu's Soul: I do not own Jurassic park.**

**T-Rex: RAWRG! (YEAH!)**

**Kiryu's Soul: -_- Really?**

**T-Rex: Rawrg? (What?)**

**Kiryu's Soul: Nevermind...**

**T-Rex: EEEEERRRRRRROOOOOONNNNNGGGGGKKKKK! (ON WITH THE SHOW!)**

* * *

><p>Isla Sorna. 12;00 am. With Malcolm at the trailers.<p>

Malcolm took a few shaky steps back inside the trailer. The sound of creaking metal made him, along with Sarah, Levine and the others worry. The trailer they were in was slowly being pushed by two full grown, mottled red Tyrannosaurus Rexes. The smaller male slammed his head down on the roof.

A large dent was banged into the hull as the larger female roared out before biting at the door.

" I think its safe to say we're all gonna die tonight." Malcolm said.

" I told you guys we should've shot the baby!" Sarah yelled at everyone. Levine sighed in slight anger. The two reptile then slammed into the sides of the trailers, causing a very loud screech of metal.

The two Tyrannosaurs roared out. Unknown to everyone, including the Rexes, a new monster had been awoken by the two roars.

In the jungle, close to the labs.

A large four toed foot slams down into the ground, it was grey with white razor sharp claws, all four toes were on the ground with a inner fifth toe that was very small and didn't touch the ground. A large head, shorter then a Rexes head, rose out of the brush.

The head was grey, had a light blue under jaw, two ten inch canines sticking out of it's upper jaw, one on each side. The brow ridges were heavy and hung over the small yellow eyes with no pupil. The head rested on a thick six foot long neck, on top of the head were five rows of small, yet sharp, bone white spikes that curved backwards. Bright neon blue light streams came from the back of the eyes. And unseen at the moment was a frill that was pressed up against the neck.

The shoulders were broad and held four foot arms that were very human like, each hand had four fingers and a thumb, all of which had white hook like claws. The body was held at a 60 degree angle, said body was grey, had a light blue underbelly and light blue tiger stripes, the small small white spikes covered the back, thigh and upper arms, the whole tail was covered in them. The muscular legs were didgigrade and had a light blue inside. The monster stood at 30 feet tall, weighed 10 tons and was 70 feet long.

This mutant 'dinosaur' was Project Predator-X2K4, A.K.A Kaijusaurus. This man made dinosaur was created to be the ultimate attraction at Jurassic Park, but proved to be too dangerous to be contained. John had decided to have the beast be released in Site B, there it'll keep the over flowing raptor population down.

Kaijusaurus let out a roar that was powerful, deep and had a low echoing moan at the end. It was heard throughout three miles. Nearby animals scattered. The beast took a sniff in the air before lowering it's head as a insane human like smile splits it's face... It had found it's next prey items.

Back at the trailer.

The Rexes looked up from the trailer as the three mile roar rang out the humans inside covered their ears at the intensity of it.

Kellie just fainted at the pure raw killer intent in it.

The Female Rex, or F-Rex, roared back, and just in time too. The snapping of branches and twisting of trees filled the air as a massive beast charged out of the jungle and into the clearing.

The Male Rex, or M-Rex, didn't have time to react as he was slammed in his side and to the ground. His head smacked the wet grass before he could even look up. His neck was tightly gripped as sharp claws sunk into his flesh.

He roared in pain.

**" EEEEERRRROOOOONNNNGGGKKK!"**

Kaijusaurus just snorted as it begun to slowly lift M-Rex up off the ground, but just as M-Rexes feet left the ground F-Rex slammed into the monster, causing it's grip to slip and let the male land on his feet.

Both Rexes roared as they charged Kaijusaurus and bit into it's right side, breaking a rib or two. Thats when IT happened. The ROAR.

_**" SSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGKKKKKIIIIISSSHHHHNNNN!"**_

The roar shattered the trailer's glass, sent birds flying off, made nearby raptors cower in the grass in fear and made the Rexes back off and thrash their heads around. The baby Rex, B-rex, shrieked in terror as he fell from his spot in the tree. kaijusaurus stood back up shakily, lips pulled back in a snarl as it swung it's tail into F-Rexes side as the spikes sunk into her flesh.

M-Rex roared in rage as he summoned the power of his legs and LEAPED onto Kaijusaurus' back, somehow avoiding the spikes and bit down on his skull a tooth stabbing a small eye.

The Female shook herself free of spikes and lunged at Kaijusaurus and clamps her jaws on it's right arm, shaking her head before tearing the limb off.

_**" SSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGKKKKKIIIIISSSHHHHNNNN!"**_

Malcolm put a hand to his mouth at the brutality of the Rexes.

Sarah had joined Kellie on the floor.

Levine was amazed by the teamwork of the two as well as by the new beast.

Kaijusaurus growled as it reached back with it's only hand and gripped M-Rexes neck and threw him into F-Rex. The Rexes collided and became a heap on the wet grass.

The rain soon went from light to a rapid heavy rain fall, still no thunder or lightning. Kaijusaurus turns to face the Rexes, something on it's neck rippled before a six foot wide Dilophosaurus frill fanned out.

The grey frill had a neon blue, light blue and black pattern that almost looked like eyes. The blues started to glow bright neon blue lights, the jaws opened wide with a blue glow as the sharp canines glowed, the white spines and claws all glowed and with a roar of rage the beast charged as something stupendous happened.

The missing arm started to GROW BACK!

But it was different then last time. It was much larger, about eight feet long, had four large bone white shards jutting from the shoulder, was a darker grey with neon blue tribal markings, six main fingers with ten in long blade like claws and a thumb on either side of the hand.

" my..God.." Was all Malcolm could breath out. Never in his life did he thick John's 'failed' project (He had told them about it 'dieing' in the lab during the tour.) was still alive and this...this...

" Monstrous.." Levine whispered. Malcolm nodded in agreement.

Kaijusaurus roared again as he slammed into F-Rex and used it's new arm to slash her throat open. M-Rexes eyes widened in shock as he watched his mate fall to the ground, the life fading from her eyes. Kaijusaurus didn't even bother attacking the male. It was to busy walking towards the whining B-Rex.

A low growl emerged from Kaijusaurus' throat as it grabbed the baby by its bandaged leg, with a quick flick of the wrist the baby was thrown into the air and with a strike of it's neck and a flash of jaws the beast had bit the babe in HALF! the upper half hit the floor as the lower half was eaten.

_**" SSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGKKKKKIIIIISSSHHHHNNNN!"**_

M-Rexes wide eyes quickly narrowed as his lips pulled back into a almost human like snarl. With a roar he lunged from his spot and landed on Kaijusaurus' back again, but with a snap of the neck M-Rexes much bigger and stronger jaws clamp around it's neck, banana sized teeth sinking into flesh and hitting bone. The monster's eyes widen in realization of what was going on. The male was fighting back for revenge.

M-Rex tightened his jaws and his teeth broke past bone, the sound of breaking bones could be heard as Kaijusaurus' roar of pain increased tenfold. But M-rex didn't give up, he let go and jumped off of the beast's back, but gave of a COMPLETELY HUMAN SMILE of insanity, said smile sent a shiver down it's back, it was almost enough to make him want to run away...almost.

Kaijusaurus roared at M-rex before attempting to charge at him, bigger arm ready to tear into his throat, but the male was smarter and dodged it and leaned back on his tail and kicked his legs out and his talons latched onto the other's skull, he then used this to vault off of the ground while sending Kaijusaurus' face into the very wet grass.

A strike of lighting hit the beast's spine, this caused a volt of about 9000 to course throughout his spine, paralyzing him. Malcolm was shocked by the genius of the Rexes attack, while Levine had fainted due to becoming to excited.

**" EEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**

The male had just sent his enemy of ten years into the ground where he was then struck by lightning. His human smile widened as he approached the paralyzed his left foot now pressed against the larger's neck, he could easily kill his enemy... Which he planned on doing so.

With a strong stomp the already damaged neck was smashed into the ground and was then torn into by massive jaws, then M-rex moved to the shoulders and begun to rip chucks of flesh off and eating them.

" He's eating it alive!" Malcolm said as he continued to watch the scene. The Rex was indeed eating the Kaijusaurus alive, said monster was now able to move but was only swinging it's tail about. The Rex could care less as he slammed his left foot down on Kaijusaurus' head, breaking the jaw bones and knocking teeth out.

With a mighty roar, M-Rex brought his jaws down upon the crushed head and ripped it off before tossing it at the trailer, which was just at the cliffs edge, and the impacts force caused the trailer to fall into the gorge and explode. Looks like the humans all died...alas...they could've done great things.

Once the rain had stopped the lone male Tyrant Lizard King looked up at the sky, his body slowly changing due to consuming the monsters flesh.

Charcoal black replaced mottled red, neon blue replaced cream, white claws replaced black claws, raven tone feathers grew and the yellow eyes become red with orange scarlas.


End file.
